


Alright then.  But together.

by HanHathma



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHathma/pseuds/HanHathma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Alright then.  But together.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [X-tra Dimensional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081924) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 



"There’s a portal. _Of course_ Mulder is going to go through it."


End file.
